What You Didnt Know
by harryloveshermione-16
Summary: Hermione resuces Harry from the Dursley the summer after 5th year. What will happen when they spend the summer together with out Ron? OOP and possibly HBP spoilers. This is my very first fanfic so please be nice. R
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I dont anythink Harry Potter, if I did I would not be here writing.

With the death of Siruis still fresh on everyone's minds Hermione worried about her best friend Harry Potter. It was the summer holidays after 5th year and just a few weeks since the incident in the Department of Mysteries, Hermione hadn't heard from Harry since they left Platform 9 3/4. Even though it was only the beginngin of the summer Hermione was already devising a plan to get Harry away from the Dursleys.

Accros London Harry was laying on his bed thinking about Siruis and how it was his fault he died. If he had just listened to Hermione when she told him it was a trap than Siruis would still be here right now. The more he thought about what happened ion the Department of Mysteries the madder he got at himself, not only had he lost Siruis but he had almost lost both Hermione and Ron. A tapping on Harry's window interupted his thughts, he looked over to see Pig, Rons owl. Harry walked over and opened the window and untied the letter that was attached to his leg. Once the letter was untied Pig took off back out the window into the night. He took the letter and began to read:

_Harry,_

_Hey mat, how are the muggles treating you? Hopefully well, but I wanted to let you know that we are going to Romania to visit Charlie so you wont be able to visit this summer. Dont let the muggles get you done._

_Ron_

'Great' thought Harry ' now I have to spend the whole summer with the Dursleys.' But little did he know...


	2. Recieving the Letter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

**Authors Note:** hey guys sorry it's been so long since I've posted things have been very busy with school and work. I am sorry for any and all mistakes I am still looking for someone to read over my chapters and stuff before I upload them. If you are interested please email me.

**Receiving The Letter**

"Hermione there is a letter here for you from Professor Dumbledore."

Finally thought Hermione as she ran downstairs to get the letter from her mom. She had sent a letter to the Headmaster asking if it would be okay for Harry to come stay the summer with her since Ron would be in Romania and she didn't want Harry to be left at his aunt and uncles all summer with nothing to do but think about Sirius's death. Hermione took the letter back up to her room to open it.

_Hermione,_

_I think it is a wonderful idea for Harry to spend the summer at your house. I believe it will do him good to get away from his aunt and uncle especially after what happened. I will set up the same ward around your house as are around Harry's. You may inform him of your plans and collect him as soon as possible._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she finished reading the letter. Harry was coming to spend the summer with her, she went downstairs to tell her parents and to discuss when they could go get Harry. Her parents and her decided that the day after tomorrow would be good. So Hermione went back to her room to write Harry telling him the good news. As she finished her letter she tied it to her owl's let Artimis.

Just as Harry was about to give up hope of getting out of the Dursley's this summer he heard a tapping on his window. He looked up and saw Artimis at the window with a letter attached to his leg. Harry figured that the letter contained news of Hermione going on vacation with her parents like she did every summer, so he was quite surprised when he opened the letter and read:

Dear Harry,

I have the most wonderful news Professor Dumbledore said you could come and stay with me for the rest of the summer. I have already sorted everything out with my parents and we will come to get you the day after tomorrow no matter what your aunt and uncle say. Be ready by 9 am. I can't wait to see you.

All my love

Hermione

Harry couldn't believe his luck he was getting away from the Dursley's and he was going to be spending the entire summer alone with Hermione. He hoped that maybe this summer he could finally tell her how he felt about her. Harry went downstairs and found all three of the Dursley's sitting in front of the television.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia I just wanted to let you know that my friend Hermione has invited me to spend the rest of the summer with her and that she will be picking me up Monday morning at 9 am."

"You had better tell her to come the normal way. I will not have another fireplace incident!"

"Don't worry, Hermione's parents are Muggles."

"Fine, now get out of my sight."

Harry ran back up stairs to send a reply back to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

Thank you so much for letting me stay with you. The Dursley's said I could. See you tomorrow at 9.

Harry

" Hedwig, get this to Hermione please."

With that Hedwig flew off into the night leaving Harry to pack and think about his summer with Hermione.


End file.
